


suck less (or maybe more)

by IMightwing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Vampires, dick gets sucked (in more ways than one)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMightwing/pseuds/IMightwing
Summary: "Dick had always laughed at the helpless girls in vampire movies moaning like cats in heat as they had their life force drained away, but he was starting to realize he’d been wrong to assume it wasn’t a pleasurable experience."Vampire Jason porn.





	suck less (or maybe more)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for JayDick week Bruised and Bloody, but I didn't get it done in time. I figured I might as well post it on Halloween. 
> 
> Thanks to [geckoholic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/geckoholic/pseuds/geckoholic) and [TDal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TDaL/pseuds/TDaL) for beta-ing, and the discord lovelies for making me write it in the first place.

There are some statements that you just know to be true, no matter what. The sky is blue. Gotham summers are trademarked by lingering heat and the smell of cooking garbage. 

Jason Todd came back wrong.

These are all true things that Dick knows deep in his bones. But the thing about Dick Grayson is that he knows a lot of things deep in his bones. Namely, that he will do whatever is necessary to keep people from getting hurt. And that everyone has hope for redemption.

Even poor, wrongly resurrected Jason Todd. 

Which is probably how their whole twisted arrangement started in the first place. Dick had been the first to figure it out, when the Red Hood had appeared and people had started showing up dead. He’d been the first to figure out that they were all accidental killings. And he’d been the first to approach Jason, who had been terrified he would accidentally kill again, this time someone he cared about instead of a nameless stranger.

And Dick, being Dick, had offered his blood willingly, suggesting regular feedings to keep Jason from getting to the point where he became a mindless killer, desperate for blood to slake his thirst. Jason had reluctantly agreed. 

And yet he’d been a perfect gentleman about it. He always had bandages and antiseptic ready and waiting, along with juice and cookies for Dick to eat afterwards. At first their meetings had been brisk and businesslike, but they’d slowly warmed to each other. The only awkwardness between them now came when Jason was in the process of taking Dick’s blood. Dick had always laughed at the helpless girls in vampire movies moaning like cats in heat as they had their life force drained away, but he was starting to realize he’d been wrong to assume it wasn’t a pleasurable experience. Feeling Jason’s teeth on him, his lips. They way his body curled around Dick’s as he fed. It felt good, and Dick had awkwardly left Jason’s apartment too many times trying to hide the fact that he was incredibly turned on. Not to mention the fact that Jason had come back completely gorgeous. 

So Dick should have been expecting it when one night he popped a boner while Jason had his teeth to Dick’s neck. 

The evening had started out normal. At least, normal for them. Dick had come over, they’d chatted for a bit, Dick had made a terrible joke about having “stake” for dinner. Then they’d gotten down to business. 

Jason was almost sated when it happened, Dick could tell. The tension had begun to melt away from his shoulders and his eyes were a warmer blue instead of the sharp, icy color they became when he needed to feed. Jason had sucked particularly hard, and Dick couldn’t stop the shudder that ran down his spine as he arched his back, rolling his hips into Jason’s. 

They both froze. Jason slowly released Dick’s neck and pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Dick?” he asked, slightly breathless, blood glinting on his teeth. 

“Hi,” Dick said, knowing there wasn’t really much he could do to save face at this point.

Jason licked his lips slowly and swallowed. “Is this...a turn on for you?”

“It certainly seems that way.” Dick shrugged. His life was weird enough, discovering a new kink was barely a shock anymore.

“Is it the blood drinking? Do I need to worry you’re going to find other vampires to donate your body to?” Jason asked, trying to laugh it off, but Dick could see the underlying concern there. 

Dick shrugged and leaned back a bit, trying to keep his crotch as far away from Jason as possible without having to awkwardly climb off his lap. “I think it’s more...the intimacy. The trust. And the fact that it’s you, Jay. Plus you’re gorgeous, you have your mouth on me, I’m in your lap...I’m surprised I didn’t get a boner sooner, honestly.” 

Jason had a look on his face that made Dick think that he would have blushed, had he actually had blood to color his face. Dick raised an eyebrow. “Something to share with the class, Jason?”

Jason looked steadily at a spot just over Dick’s left shoulder. “The past few times we’ve done… this, I might have had to go jerk off after you left.”

“So you can still get hard?” Dick felt a flutter of excitement in his stomach. 

Jason nodded. 

“How does that work?” Dick asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m not going to question it too much. Don’t argue with a good thing.” Jason still seemed embarrassed, but determined to not let it show. 

“So where do we go from here?” Dick asked carefully, not wanting to infringe on any of Jason’s carefully arranged boundaries.

“Well, you’re in my lap. You’re hard. I’m hard.” Jason rolled his hips slowly. “How do these situations usually go for you?” 

Dick frowned. “Shouldn’t we talk this out first? This is changing the terms of our agreement.”

“Jesus christ, Dick.” Jason rolled his eyes, his embarrassment from earlier completely gone. In its place was an air of frustration. “Do you want to fuck? Answer me honestly.”

Dick nodded. He did, but Jason’s feelings and their tenuous friendship were more important to him that getting off. 

“So do I. There. We talked.” Jason leaned back onto the couch, smirking. Dick saw it for the challenge it was. Some things about Jason hadn’t changed. It was easier for Jason to act tough and issue a challenge at times, rather than taking a leap himself. It was a way for Jason to protect himself. 

Dick leaned in to kiss Jason. He had always been competitive. Backing down from a challenge just wasn’t his style. 

Their first kiss was sweet. Their second was full of heat, all the pent-up emotions between them finally crashing to a head. Dick felt Jason’s hands wrap around his hips. Jason’s mouth tasted coppery, which Dick figured he should probably be grossed out by. But right now with Jason’s mouth on his, and the way Jason was using his hold on Dick’s hips to move their hips together, Dick really couldn’t find it in himself to be turned off by it. 

Jason’s hands slipped under Dick’s shirt, and Dick shuddered as they brushed a nipple. Jason caught his reaction and guided the shirt over Dick’s head before dropping it to the floor. He leaned up to mouth at Dick’s nipple. It felt fantastic, but there was something more Dick wanted. Something he refused to be ashamed of asking for. 

“Bite me, please Jay.” Dick tangled his hands in Jason’s hair and rolled his hips. He wanted to feel Jason’s mouth on him, wanted the intimacy. Wanted to experience the arousal of being bitten with the knowledge he’d get to come at the end of it.

Jason pulled back to look Dick in the eye. “Are you sure?” he asked steadily. 

Dick nodded. “Yes, Jay. I want you to bite me.” He leaned down to mouth at Jason’s neck in a reversal of their earlier act. “I want you to mark me. And I want you to make me come.”

Jason yanked Dick’s head back and crashed their lips together. Dick whimpered into Jason’s mouth at the pain of his hair being pulled. Jason took advantage of Dick’s open mouth to suck his bottom lip into his mouth and gently nip at it. Dick rolled his hips in encouragement. 

Before Dick quite knew what had happened, he was on his back on the couch and Jason was pulling down his pants. He gave Dick’s cock a few rough strokes before nudging at his hip. “Put your hands on the back of the couch.”

Dick turned over and rearranged himself so that he was kneeling with his arms braced on the back of the couch while Jason slipped to his knees on the floor behind him. Jason’s hands slid reverently up the back of Dick’s thighs before moving around to the front to grab at them. Dick could feel Jason’s breath tickling the back of one thigh, then the press of his lips, then the sharp sting of Jason’s teeth breaking the skin. Dick could feel the blood rush to the surface as Jason gently fed from him.

Jason repeated the process down that thigh, then moved to the other to work his way up. By the time Jason was sucking a bite into Dick’s ass cheek, Dick was a borderline incoherent mess. His knuckles were white where he was gripping the couch and his cock was dripping precome. He tried to thrust his hips against the couch, desperate for friction, but Jason’s grip on him was too strong. 

“Jason,” Dick whimpered. He could feel little trickles of blood running down the backs of his thighs. 

“It’s okay, pretty bird. I’ve got you.” Jason’s finger gently brushed against Dick’s hole. “Can I touch you here?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Dick whined, desperate for contact. But he didn’t feel Jason’s fingers pushing into him. Instead--

Dick let out a loud moan. Jason’s tongue was lapping carefully against his hole. His hands had moved to spread Dick’s buttcheeks apart. 

“Oh fuck, Jay,” Dick’s hips canted back, thrusting against Jason’s tongue. He was already so close, just from the bites Jason had left on his thighs. His whole body was thrumming, all his senses on high alert. His world narrowed down to the feeling of Jason’s hands gripping his thighs and Jason’s tongue pushing relentlessly against him. He whined, so close to release but needing something more. Jason pushed his thumb into the bitemark on Dick’s ass and Dick was coming onto the couch cushions, Jason’s name on his lips. 

Dick rested his head on his hands and tried to get his breathing back to normal. He felt a hand smooth over his back and turned his head to see Jason sitting on the couch next to him. 

“Shit, Jay,” Dick breathed. “Can I blow you?”

Jason looked taken aback at Dick’s bluntness, but nodded. Dick carefully slid to his knees on the floor in front of Jason, careful to keep his thighs from hitting his calves. He undid Jason’s pants and pulled them down to rest around Jason’s knees. 

If he was slightly relieved Jason’s cock looked like a normal cock, he was careful to not show it. Dick gave it a few cursory strokes before leaning down to gently suck at the head.

“Dick,” Jason breathed. Dick steadied Jason’s cock as he took him fully into his mouth. He quickly found his rhythm, looking up at Jason. They made eye contact for a moment, then Jason was closing his eyes and tangling a hand in Dick’s hair. 

“ _Dick_ ,” Jason warned, pulling Dick off his cock before coming into his free hand.

“I would have swallowed,” Dick said, his voice rough. 

“I don’t know what’s in my semen, Dick.” Jason’s eyes were bright, but otherwise he showed no signs of recently coming. Dick was sure he looked absolutely wrecked in comparison. 

Dick settled back to sit on his heels then winced. He’d forgotten the bites peppering the back of his thighs. 

“Come here.” Jason gently pulled Dick back onto the couch. “I’ll be right back.”

Dick heard the sounds of the bathroom sink and Jason brushing his teeth. He brought back a washcloth and carefully wiped down Dick’s thighs and butt, then reached for the antiseptic and bandages on the coffee table where’d he’d set them out earlier. Jason methodically cleaned each of the bites and bandaged them. 

When he was done, Dick turned around and moved his legs gingerly into Jason’s lap. Jason’s saliva had some sort of healing factor in it, they’d discovered, but he would still be sore for the day it took for the bites to heal. 

Dick leaned his head on Jason’s shoulder and sighed contentedly. 

“I have to admit, that’s now how I saw tonight going,” Jason said quietly, wrapping an arm around Dick. 

“Are you complaining?” Dick pulled back to look at him, hoping he hadn’t horribly misinterpreted their entire evening. 

“Not in the slightest.” Jason pulled Dick back down to rest against him. “I finally got my hands on Dick Grayson’s ass. Besides,” he smoothed a hand over Dick’s thigh. “This gives us so many more locations for me to feed from.”

Dick laughed and leaned in to kiss Jason. Tomorrow there would need to be conversations, boundaries would need to be reestablished. But for now, Dick was content to sit cuddled next to Jason and simply exist.


End file.
